Diary of a Doctor: Rise and Fall of Phillip Cobbs
by fatdaddy6003
Summary: The Crime Doctor meets Phillip Cobbs and watches as he transform into Signalman. This shows Phillip Cobbs rise to fame and to his fall.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gotham

A tired and weary Batman sits at his computer logging his most recent patrol. He unmasks to reveal to be Terry McGinnis, the last protégé of Bruce Wayne. Terry moves towards his makeshift bed in the bat cave and pours himself a drink. He sips it and puts the glass down by a book. The title read "The Collective Thoughts of Bradford Thorne". He picks it up and lies back studying the cover. He picks a page and reads:

Date: March 25, 1990

Entry 11:45 pm

A rare visit from crime boss Harvey "Two Face" Dent tonight, a shoot-out with the Gotham P.D tonight left him with bullet in his right arm. It was an easy fix but with his two personalities you never know what to expect. I was lucky to see he was in a good mood. The Thugs that came with him were mostly easy to fix with stitches and pain killers but one was shot in the stomach and I needed to perform surgery on. Two Face is resting and I have moved my patient to one of my safe houses to watch over him for a few days.

Date: March 26, 1990

Entry 4:30 am

I awoke to a pistol aim at my face. Mr. Dent wasn't in the same mood as I last saw him. He wanted the patient returned so he could face judgment. I agreed and as I was walking out I could see the thugs I had just patch shot to death. I could sense Mr. Dent's split personalities fighting amongst themselves about what to do with me. I lucked out as the flip of the coin was heads and I got to live. We got to the safe house and I lead the way to where the patient was resting. Mr. Dent points his pistol at the patient and tells me that he doesn't tolerate failures. Mr. Dent flipped his coin and by this time I was frustrated because I just spent time fixing all these wounds just for him to kill them. The results of the flipped seem to take forever and even then his split personalities were arguing about what to do but it came up heads. Mr. Dent lowers his weapon and tells me to make sure he survives. He also wanted me to tell him he no longer works for him.

Entry 11:50 pm

After all the excitement I am greeted by a bunch of local criminals who need basic patch up. I am closing up shop for the night.

Date: March 27, 1990

Entry 1:30 pm

My patient was awake when I went to check on him. His name is Phillip Cobbs. I told Mr. Cobb the message Mr. Dent told me and even told him the story of him almost dying but the flip of the coin went in his favor. I changed his bandages and gave him some Vicodin. We sat had a little chat and I don't get many conversation with my patients but he was a delight. Mr. Cobbs was from Bludhaven and he can to Gotham to make a name for himself. Mr. Dent was his first job and it was profitable until the shootout with Gotham P.D. Mr. Cobb wanted to know what other gangs he could join. I suggested Penguins gang because he is less likely to kill him and was more of a business man looking for a profit. I could see Mr. Cobbs was fading into sleep so I have return to my clinic waiting for my next patient.

Entry 10:55 pm

My business is now in jeopardy and I need a new location. I was visited by Batman tonight who was searching for Mr. Dent. I told Batman I knew nothing which was of course true but he still tried to beat the answer he wanted to hear from me. I had no information to give him and I was lucky that I had no patient in my clinic at this time or off to jail I would of went. He knows I help the criminal underground and advises me to close shop or next time he won't be so nice. My clinic is messed up now I must locate a new place, looks like I will be closed tonight.

Date: April 4, 1990

Entry 5:30 pm

My new location is up and ready to be reopened tonight. During this brief vacation I got to know my only patient, Mr. Cobb. He expressed to me that Gotham criminal organization is full of nothing but maniacs. He doesn't understand why people choose to follow the likes of Two Face or the Joker or whoever else has some mental issues. Mr. Cobbs frustration is valid but it's those same mentally disturb people who are battling Batman and making money. He seems to fail to understand and is becoming more obsessive about the notion of working with these criminals. I advised Mr. Cobbs that he should be ready to leave my clinic first thing in the morning.

Entry 11:45 am

No patients tonight, I hate nights like this. I would rather be making money but it's early to bed for me tonight.

April 11, 1990

Entry 2:30 am

A rush of patients came through tonight but only one was interesting. Mr. Cobbs is back this time he was caught between Batman and the Joker in a fight. He was beaten and barely escapes while Batman was busy with the Joker. Mr. Cobbs was brought in with severe wounds to his head. I look forward to talking to him in the morning to find out his tale from leaving my clinic a few weeks back.

Entry 9:00 pm

I have never witness a man's mind snap the way Mr. Cobbs has done tonight. When he awoke he told me that after he left my clinic he met some guys who claim to need a gun man for a job that would pay double any job he has ever done. He didn't know he be working with the Joker and if he knew that he wouldn't have accepted the job. He prepared for the job assign to him which was a side man to carry a gun while the place "the boss" did his thing. When "the boss" showed up he saw it was the Joker and wasn't happy but he had a job to do. They entered Gotham national bank looking for a withdrawal but the Joker had other plans and before he knew it the joker was dropping joker venom and he was exposed to it. Batman came in for the save but he was feeling the effects of the gas and tried to shoot him but missed every shot. The Joker and Batman took turns beating on him until another crewman help get him out of the bank. I must say Mr. Cobbs has already experience a life time worth of misfortune in just a few short weeks but as he was telling me the story the look in his eye showed signs of a mental breakdown.

April 12, 1990

Entry 1:45 am

I patch a few of Mr. Dent's crewmen tonight and I was happy to see that Mr. Dent wasn't with them. The night was routine until Mr. Cobbs enter my clinic explaining that like a flash of lighting has hit his brain and he has a great ideal that will turn Gotham upside down. He thanks me for my friendship and help but it was time for Mr. Cobbs to retire. He told me that he will be reborn as a new criminal threat will be unleashed on Gotham. His final comments to me were to "Look for his Signal and weep for everyone." Mr. Cobbs mental state has broken down and I worry for his safety.

Terry puts his book down and sips his drink. The name Phillip Cobbs is a name he has heard before but couldn't remember where. He gets up and heads to the bat computer and inputs Phillip Cobbs name in. His profile comes up and reads "Phillip "Phil" Cobbs aka Signalman Born 1967 Died 2043." Terry sits back and remembers that Signalman was one of the lesser known criminal minds in Gotham but still had a career in which spread decades. He returns to the journal and searches for more stories of Phillip Cobbs looking to see how he grew to the little power he had.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Rise

*****Make sure to read Chapter 1 of Diary of a Doctor: Rise and Fall of Phillip Cobbs. And be sure to watch for the conclusion of the story in Chapter 3 "The Fall"*****

The Cave is cold and Terry continues to sips his drink while his mind goes over the memories of his mentor Bruce Wayne. Terry continues to search through the Journal of Brad Thorne for more stories about a criminal named Phillip Cobbs aka Signalman. The book is thick and full of different dates and Bruce had collected more than one of these journals to add to his collection of villains. Terry finally comes across the next entry of Phillip Cobbs.

Date: August 11, 1992

Entry 3:45 am

What an interesting night I just had. Dr. Jervis Tetch and his gang made a little visit to my clinic. What made it interesting is that Mr. Cobbs was with him. I haven't seen him in a couple of years and I'm glad he is still alive. Dr. Tetch's men only needed minor patch work nothing to major: set a couple of bones stitch up a couple of wounds, etc. Once I was done I came across Dr. Tetch and Mr. Cobbs working out their next move. Mr. Cobb and I shook hands and greeted each other. Mr. Cobb explained he is the right hand man to Dr. Tetch and works with him to upgrade his technology. Dr. Tetch steps in and requests a place to lay low for a little while. I lead to one of my safe houses and head back to catch some sleep.

Entry 8:15 pm

The night is still in its infant stages and Mr. Cobb s and I just finished catching up at dinner. Mr. Cobbs explained to me that he never got over being exposed to Joker Venom and the effects still haunt him today. There are moments in which he sees things in a different way as if the world is controlled by signs. He tries to control himself and see doctors and that is what leads him to Dr. Tetch. Mr. Cobbs was recruited by Dr. Tetch to come aboard to help develop a new way to control ones thoughts. Dr. Tetch and Mr. Cobbs begin to design the technology to control people's mind. He had earned the respect of Dr. Tetch and now is second in charge. I responded asking about the sign I was looking for in which he mention the last time I saw him. Mr. Cobbs responded that his plan is in motion and is awaiting the right moment to unveil it.

Entry 11:25pm

It was a slow night so far I have been catching up with Mr. Cobbs but that changed when Dr. Tetch shows up calling on Mr. Cobbs. Dr. Tetch has is ready to proceed with his plan. He wants to control Gotham. I have heard this song and dance on more than one occasion I a already know the outcome. Here is the spoiler and news headline tomorrow: Batman defeats another villain. Dr. Tetch has a plan in which he wants to control the governor and his cabinet and control the city through them. Sure why not…

Date: August 18, 1992

Entry 3:45 am

The clinic was busy tonight with thugs from all over the city needing patch work. I even got a visit from Dr. Tetch, Mr. Cobbs and the rest of their crew. It was nothing major simple patch work but what I overheard was outstanding. Dr. Tetch and Mr. Cobbs have succeeded in creating a mind control device and have been testing it all night on other criminals all over the city. That's why I have been so busy. As I finished my work Dr. Tetch wanted to leave and as Mr. Cobbs passed by me he whispers "sooner rather than later just look for the sign." I guess he is ready for the next part of his plan.

Date: November 12, 1992

Entry 1:45 am

After a couple of months the news has reported the arrest of Dr. Tetch. I guess he goes by the name of Mad Hatter now. Dr. Tetch was arrested after his assault on the governor mansion failed due to a tip into the police. Batman was waiting for them and just like I predicted defeated them. Now what is odd is that the news clip didn't show Mr. Cobbs anywhere. What I did see was Commissioner Gordon thank a civilian by the name of Mr. Signalman. Right after this report I got a visit from Mr. Cobbs. He explains to me that the city is controlled by signs and nobody notices. His eyes have been open and don't know why he has fought this so long and thank the Joker for opening his eyes. I can see he is no longer sane and I feel he is now a danger to himself. He now wants to be known as Signalman. I can only sit here and watch as he talks about controlling everyone and everything with the devices Dr. Tetch and he created. He has now left into the world with a plan to control whatever. Another person with an idiotic dream and a world that is prepare to defeat him.

A smirk comes across Terry's face on the outcome so far on the story of Philip Cobbs. He sips his drink and looks into the abyss of the batcave. The sounds of the void is soothing and peaceful which makes Terry slip into the dark void of his mind.

 *****Be sure to watch for the conclusion of the story in Chapter 3 "The Fall"*****


End file.
